


Yugi and Yami Reunited

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Series: Yugi's and Yami's Trilogy [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: the sequel to my Yugi's Death Yami's Awakening and Yugi's Condition Yami's Realizationit's been long over due so I bring you the last of this trilogy





	Yugi and Yami Reunited

_**Yami's p.o.v** _

It has been ten years since I moved to America and we were moving back to Japan. The twins Yukina and Hikaru were thirteen now. So much like their mother. They had asked about him and I told them the truth.

When we landed Kiba picked us up. It was a good reunion. Joey's and his daughter was growing into a fine young lady. Tea had moved to America and mad her dream of becoming a dancer true. My time is running short here to reflect on my life. When Yugi died I lost half my soul now I'm going to be joining him soon.

  
_**Earlier that day** _

"Hikaru stop running Joey and Kaiba can wait." Yami yelled at his son, he was so much like his mother. But also was so much like Yami. Yukina was exactly like Yugi shy gentle and kind spirited. She looked like him too. She had amethyst eyes while Hikaru had crimson eye's.

They were on their way to a restaurant to meet with Kaiba and Joey. Hikaru stopped in the middle of the street "hurry up dad. Yuki is waiting I want to see her before we go back to school." He yelled back not seeing the car heading towards him.

Yami saw a car heading for his son and ran to him pushing his son out of the way taking the full force of the car. He slid across the blacktop his body rubbed raw his ribs broken his legs twisted the wrong way and barely clingy to life. The paramedics had stabilized him but there was nothing they could do the internal injuries could be healed. Yami had already made a will so he wasn't worried. Yami looked at his children "I'm going to see your mother" he rasped out it was so low "be good boys and girls we will meet again. ..... Your so much like your mother... He would be proud of you both.... I don't got long just...I love you both.... Listen to your uncle's...." He spoke so softly his voice getting quieter as he did.

Hikaru was crying at his side with his sister "it's all my fault if I hadn't stopped in the street he wouldn't be like this." He blamed himself Kaiba and Joey were there when Yami died.

Which brings us to present Yugi was standing beside his bed "it's time to go Yami let go. Your time is up love we can finally be together forever." Yami knew it was time. He was leaving his children behind to be with his other half,his soulmate, his Aibou. The machine's beside the hospital bed started to beep as he slipped into the afterlife.

Yugi was waiting there when Yami showed up "welcome Mou-hitori-no-boku you did a wonderful job looking after our kids. They grew up so much." He said to Yami who was looking around seeing all their love ones that died his past self Atem and others from their pass. Yami smiled "I know I did the best I could for you. Love I missed you so much." Yami said hugging Yugi.

So the reunion began with a tragic accident and ended in a blaze of passion.

The twins had cremated their father and put him with their mother spreading their ashes to the wind to be free. Yami and Yugi stood behind their children when they did this "grow up and be kind show the world what us Mutou's are able to do. Remember we will be watching you our beautiful children." They said as their ashes floated away with the wind. Their voice danced upon the wind. They themselves fading away with the wind. The twins had turned around as they faded away.

And so what begins with heartbreak ends with love. But is it really the ending or is it just a new beginning let's let the readers decided.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: not the best work I seriously don't know how I even wrote the other two they don't even sound like my work. But maybe it was because the death of my mother was still fresh when i wrote the other two.


End file.
